Things you didn't know
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: This story is a collection of drabbles that tell you some things you didn't know about Harry Potter characters. Was Narcissa really as cold as she seems? What really WAS Bellatrix's problem? Read and find out. Rated T for some swearing. DH spoiler!
1. You are SO not leaving

**AN: Hey. This is my first HP fic, so I hope you like it. Each of them will be written bye a different persons point of view. Then I'll start all aver again. This one will be written with Ginny's point of view. This is a scene in the great hall while Harry is being killed by Voldemort. Review please! That's it. The Orb is out.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They want to leave now? After all the crap we'd been through? After Lupin and Tonks and Fred and countless others had gave their lives for this cause? I looked at Neville and he had the exact same look of repulsion on his face as I was sure I had on mine. I got up on one of the tables.

"You want to go home? You want to leave, after all these people gave their lives to stop Voldemort from taking over the whole freaking world?" I shouted, "So we're out numbered! So we're cornered! So what? So what if the fight isn't fair? So they've got more people with wands! We've got better people behind our wands! I can't stop you people. You can walk away thinking 'We don't need this', but there's something inside all of you that says that we can beat this! I know we can win!"

When I finished, I could see something had changed in every single one of them. I got down from the table and Neville started clapping. Then my family joined in. Then the whole hall was applauding. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort's voice sounded. And that was it. All hope was dying along with our hero, who lying in Hagrid's arms, as limp as a puppet who's strings were cut. It was all over. We had no idea what would happen shortly after.


	2. My little Gryffindor

**AN: This drabble is written by Narcissa Malfoy. It is place shortly before the start of Draco's 6th year. Hope you like it!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyone thought they knew me. When they looked at me, they would think 'Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of the known Death Eater. Sister of the known Death Eater. Mother of the soon to be Death Eater.' They probably even thought I was a Death Eater. They were so wrong.

I was a scared little girl waiting for someone to come save me and my son from this nightmare. My husband staggered home every other night drunk because the Death Eaters thought it was funny to get him to drink as much fire whiskey as they could. I was afraid of my own husband! He would tell me he loved me, then he'd ask me to get him one more drink. I would oblige because I knew the consequences if I refused.

The Dark Lord wanted my son to do horrible things. He wanted to make Draco rip his soul apart. He was already branded. My husband, the gutless coward he was, went right along with it to please him. He wouldn't stand up to him.

Oh how I detested the Dark Lord. My sister would have killed me if she knew. My son worshipped the ground he walked upon, as did my husband, as did the rest of my family. My son. I remembered him as he used to be. Before he went to school. I remembered when he was three.

_I was walking down the hall, thinking of how pleased my mother would be that Draco had succeeded in casting is first spell (Lumos) with his father's wand .I walked into the parlor where Draco was playing with his blocks. He had made a castle out of them, and was waving around a small wooden sword. He crawled in side and called to me._

"_Mommy! Come quick! Into the castle! The dragon might get you!" He said loudly. I left all my pride on the couch and climbed into his little fort. He crawled out. "Don't worry, Lady Mommy! Sir Godric Gryffindor will save you!"_

_That stopped my breath. Godric Gryffindor, he had said. Godric Gryffindor, not Salazar Slytherine. My son wanted to be like Godric Gryffindor. Brave and Courageous. Not like Slytherine, cunning and intelligent. My son wanted to be different, the thing I never had the courage to become._

I wonder if he still remembers that he didn't want to be a pure blood maniac. That he longed to be different. That he wanted to be a Gryffindor.


	3. He Left

He was gone. The love of my life, gone. Sure, I had a fling with Godric, but this was different. This was the father of my child, of Helena. He just walked out the doors of the castle, vowing that should he ever return, he would bring a pestilence of evil into the esteemed halls of Hogwarts. Never thought twice about the never ending pain and guilt this would put me through. Never thought twice of the daughter who would cry out for her father nor for his favorite pupil, who was never quite the same. No, Salazar's only thought was to make the three other founders as miserable as possible. I remember the day that it happened.

_I was walking down to Godric's quarters, when Salazar saw me. _

"_Rowena, what are you doing down here? I didn't know it was your turn to patrol the corridors." He said sweetly. How I hated deceiving him. He thought I was his smart, funny, loyal wife and there I was sneaking around behind his back with Godric._

"_Actually, Godric wanted me to come and help him with a project so I'd better get going." I told him. When I mentioned Godric's name he got a jealous glint in his eye. He loved Godric like a brother, yes, but he did not trust him. For good reason, seeing as he was cheating on his own wife and my best friend, Helga Hufflepuff. _

"_I'll come with you then, I need to ask him a question about a Transfiguration spell that I'm having trouble with." He told me. I could tell he was suspicious, so I let him come. When we finally got to his door I hesitated. _

"_Go on." He prodded. I knocked on the door._

"_Come in." Godric's voice sounded. I walked in and he ran up to me and crushed his mouth against mine. I resisted. "What's wrong Rowena, not in the mood?"_

"_GET OFF OF HER!" My husband yelled. He launched himself at Godric, not even bothering to draw his wand. I whipped my wand out and created a force field between the two of them. I explained everything._

"_YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR 4 MONTHS?" He yelled at me. He didn't even wait for her to answer, he walked out of room. I only found out later that he was going to his chamber to enchant his monster. When I went up to our room and all his things were gone and Helena was crying. I got down to the hall just in time to see him disappear into the snow, the Baron's son calling after him._

I was never the same after that night. Helga swallowed up the lie that Godric told her, but I wouldn't carry on with the affair. My daughter grew up without a father, and for that I will never forgive myself.

**Review please**

**~ The Orb**


	4. Hope

**AN: Sorry that this is so short, but I promise a longer one will be on the way. This is written form Hermione's piont of view after Ron left in the Deathly Hallows. If you have not read the Deathly Hallow's, well, I just ruined a whole big part of the book for you, as I did with the other chapters but, still, hope you like it. Review please! Come on guys, please! Don't make a writter beg! ~The Orb**

Hope. What good does it do at all? All it does is cause pain and sorrow. My best friend was taken from me, and all hope ever did was cause me even more bitterness and disappointment than I already had. Hope that someday, he would return. My life had been taken from me.

He had been everything. He had represented all that I had stood for, and all that I loved. I would have given him anything if he would have stayed. My life was full of happiness and joy before I realized that I loved him, and now that he was gone, it is full of bitterness and resentment.

I will see him again, this I know, and when I do, I will have to decide if I will let him back into my heart. I know that he did not mean to cause me this pain, but I also know that he did cause it. Being the idiot that I am, I allowed someone to break down the walls of my heart, and he made me vulnerable. That is a mistake I will not make again.

I will put up new walls around my heart, this time harder, thicker, and made of steel, not stone. Neither he nor anyone else will make me feel this way again. It was his choice to leave without at least saying goodbye. These new walls will never be brought down. Not even an army of battering rams could dent them.

I let a man get to close, and this is my problem. I thought we were in this together. I always thought that somehow, someway, we would be together. It's not going to happen though. I have to get over him, and that is a feat not easily accomplished.

I know someday I will look back on this trial. And again, I know I will always blame on the thing that will keep my bitter and horrid for the rest of my life. Hope.


End file.
